


Foresee

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Angst, F/M, First Meetings, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <i>The Iliad, Hector/Andromache, perfect husband material,</i> for 5-sentence fic day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foresee

The other women whisper as they stare at Paris, at his handsomeness, but Andromache keeps her gaze on Priam's oldest son.

He is kind to those who flirt with him, with those who try to charm, but he alone out of all their Trojan guests never truly relaxes; he is always seeing to something, settling some dispute, consulting with his mother and father, helping his elders, watching over his brothers.

Here is a man, Andromache thinks, who puts duty above all else, who will value his wife more than he cares for jewels and golden wares and glory, perhaps more than the pleasure of other women even, more than the excitement of adventures and journeys and far-off wars.

She whispers to her father that she would not be opposed with a match; she knows it will please her father, but this is not why she says it.

They are introduced formally that night, and Hector respectfully nods at her, his smile warm and infectious; she could love this man, she thinks -- and more importantly he's the kind of man who'd love her back -- and so she puts her trust in a man of duty, believing that she has finally found someone who places others above himself, that she has found a husband who will always put her first.


End file.
